Wings of the Brightest Star
by Kazane Hime
Summary: What happens when two unsuspecting girls are dropped into the world of Vesperia and forced to learn how to deal with what they don't know about the game they had mastered and the mysteries behind their places in the game? FlynnXRita,YuriXEstelle and more. Will become slightly dark.
1. Feathered Landing

**Self Instert**

**Flynn X Rita, Yuri X Estelle, Raven X Judith, Karol X Nan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Vesperia. All I own are the two OOCs that are there as me and Raindowkittyblossumwings(Tsubasa-chan).**

**Please Review, even if only to say that you like it.**

****

**

* * *

**

It all started when my friend came over to play Vesperia. The Xbox was on, the TV was all set up and ready, yet the black 360 remotes were nowhere to be found.

"Hey, is this it?" My friend asked, holding up a light blue controller.

"No, but it's just as good,f" I answered, reaching out to grab it. The second my hand came into contact with the controller, it vibrated, not my hand, the controller. Blue light came from the remote, my friend and I only had a split second to look at each other, confused, before the blue light swallowed up our senses.

Yes, I had read stories where people had entered a fictional land, yet the possibility never actually crossed my mind that it could actually happen. Though the first thing I thought, as I felt the wind whip straight up at me, was 'What the…?'

When my sight cleared, I saw below me a clearing with a giant dog creature and three smaller versions of the same thing. Off to my right, another person was falling with me, probably my friend, though I couldn't make out the details. I was falling straight towards the back of the giant dog. For a few seconds I noticed that it looked familiar somehow.

With a "thump" I landed on the dog-monster between its shoulders and head. The force of the impact sent it to its side for a second, just enough time for me to leap off and out of the way. Reaching back towards my shoulder on instinct, I felt the familiar taut string and weight resting on it. Without taking time to figure out what was going on, I took the bow off of my shoulder and grabbed an arrow from the bunch strung to my back.

Off to my right was Tsubasa-chan, looking almost the exact opposite than she usually did, with a strange hair color and… I shook my head, telling myself 'no time for that, focus.' Then, to my left there were four people and a strange looking blue dog. My brain automatically placed them as Yuri Lowell, Rita Mordio, Estellise Sidos Heurassein, Karol Capel, and Repede. That was the part that confused me, which was not such a good idea when I had an angry monster after me.

Within 20 seconds, Gattuso had me flying through the air straight towards the Vesperia party. Luckily, my landing was again softened, by Repede.

"Heh, sorry about that Re-," I said, cutting myself off. "I'm not used to actually fighting."

"Let me heal you," the pink-haired princess said, holding out her left hand. Warm cream colored light engulfed me, making the pain seem to dissolve.

"Thanks," I said, standing back up. While Estelle had been healing me, Yuri and Rita had worked together (reluctantly) to use the native plants to knock Gattuso to the ground. "I would leave this up to them, but I won't leave Tsubasa-chan all alone over there."

With a small movement, I brushed my hair over my shoulder, noticing the different color and length of it. Then, I moved toward the side, toward my friend and away from Gattuso and two of the pups.

Off to my side, I heard the battle calls of the party, Rita casting Fireball, Estelle chanting the incantation for Sharpen, and Yuri hitting a monster multiple times with his fist. Sounds of fighting ahead of me caught my attention and I noticed the third pup fighting with a short amber-eyed girl with close-cropped black hair and two small braids on either side of her head. She was holding a long black sword with a red eye symbol near the hilt. It was Mikoto from Mai-Hime.

With one swift swing, Mikoto sliced the monster perfectly in half. With the monster out of the way, I maneuvered around and headed towards Tsubasa-chan. Halfway there, Mikoto suddenly glomped me, cuddling against my chest.

"Uh, how about you glomp me after we beat the monster, Mikoto." I laughed, attempting to push the small cat-like girl away. She looked up at me and nodded, taking up her blade again. Finally free, I moved until I was next to Tsubasa and notched an arrow.

"Care to explain what Mikoto is doing here?" The question came out before I could think and I quickly added, "Though it would be better if you wait until later for the explaining."

"I just didn't want to fight them…" She explained with a nod of acknowledgement.

"Good enough." I replied, grinning. Letting the bowstring slid from my fingers, I released the arrow towards Gattuso, though it hardly damaged him at all.

"Let's try this then…" Focusing on what I wanted to come and my blastia necklace, I started casting. A red circle appeared below my feet and became a sphere around me as I chanted the spell.

"Oh, countless particles that wander the heavens rain down and glorify the land, Meteor Storm!" A surge of energy left my body as the spell was completed and I sank to my knees. Large, blazing stones rained down from the sky, pummeling Gattuso.

* * *

Exhaustion. Utter exhaustion. It suddenly felt like my eyelids were made of lead. They seemed to be glued together, refusing most of my efforts to open them. Finally, a sliver of silver-dotted sky made its way into my light-starved eyes. Even that little bit of light seemed almost blinding.

Slowly, I opened my eyes wider, letting in more and more of the starry sky. Strange shapes rimmed my sight and a cold, damp nose pressed lightly against my cheek before moving away. I forced myself to sit up and look around.

"Oh, you're awake!" On my left a pink-haired girl sat, holding her left arm forward. Just like before, a warm light surrounded my and the pain melted away along with the exhaustion.

I nodded, relishing the warm feeling before my mind snapped into place. On my right was a girl about my age with short blue hair and pink highlights. A pink orb decorated the circlet on her head. On her shoulders rested a shawl that covered her upper body perfectly. Peeking out from under her shawl was a blue shirt cut off to reveal her midriff. A frilly skirt, pale leggings, boots, and two jade bracelets completed the outfit. It all seemed like something I would have come up with and drawn. Taking in the sight, I turned back to Estelle.

"You shouldn't do that too much," the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. The pink-haired healer seemed to flinch away, obviously surprised. Quickly I added the first thing that came to my mind "Uh… we kind of know the future… Though it is probably unavoidable…"

Estelle blinked a few times as her brain processed the idea. "Oh, that's so cool!" She exclaimed, smiling. A dark gaze from Yuri told me that he didn't believe me.

"Oh, well," I said, getting to my feet and grabbing the side of my head as it started to throb. "Ow, that hurts…"

"You okay?" The blue haired girl asked, standing up as well.

"Yeah, just a little headache," I reassured her with a smile.

"So, who are you two anyways?" Rita asked, glaring at us.

"Right, right." I looked myself over quickly, the long black hair, the feathery outfit. "I'm Kazane."

On my right, the blue-haired girl looked at me before blinking in understanding. "I'm Tsubasa," she said.

"Anywho, shouldn't you guys get going to Nor Harbor?" I asked.

"We should- Hey, how do you know that?" Karol asked.

"Easy, you are going through Ehmead Hill, and the only place it goes to is Capua Nor." I explained.

"Makes enough sense," Yuri said as everyone moved to get going. I grabbed my bow and arrows, slinging them over my shoulder again and walked alongside Tsubasa as we headed towards the overhang.

* * *

The starlight reflected off of the body of water that stretched past the horizon. A silent sheet of moving black and silver light. A full moon lit up the sky, casting its bright shadow upon the dark ocean.

"It's... beautiful," Estelle gasped. The rest of the parted filed out behind her and Rita paused slightly before continuing. While Yuri and Estelle talked about the view, Tsubasa and I emerged and took the stunning sight in.

"Sparkly!" Tsubasa exclaimed, running forward to get a better view. With a happy sigh I followed, speechless yet smiling. "Hey, Be- Uh... Kazane! Look, that star!" Right were she was pointing was the brightest star in the night sky; Brave Vesperia.

* * *

**Tsubasa POV**

**(A.N. This section was written by Tsubasa-chan herself so... Be ready for random craziness)**

I stared at the glimmering star then turned my head to change my gaze. Yuri stood staring at Estelle like usual.

"Ah so cute..." I murmured loudly enough for them to hear me. They both turned their heads and Yuri glared at me like I was insane. I smiled warmly at him and waved. Kazane and Yuri both rolled their eyes. I noticed Kazane's eyes were now turquoise.

"Random time!" I screamed, running up and glomping Yuri for no apparent reason. I hugged him smiling.

"What the heck?" Who the hell are you?" Yuri asked.

"Didn't we already tell you?" Kazane asked back sarcastically.

"We're mages from the future. Coming to tell you about Yuri and Estelle's huge wedding!" I called, leaving Yuri's waist and moving along to hug Estelle in congratulations. Estelle turned scarlet.

"Mine and Yuri's..." she apparently couldn't finish the sentence.

"How you you know Estelle and me?" Yuri asked, his eyes in slits.

"Simple, Lady Estellise is a famous noble, and Yuri has a warrant out for him." Kazane answered, covering up my purposeful slip.

"Is she insane?" Yuri asked, glaring at me.

"Yes!" I answered giddily.

"Is she taking medications?" Yuri asked, still glaring.

"No..." Kazane began, then glared at me to see me muttering incantations to myself.

"Estelle X Yuri, Rita X Flynn, Karol X Nan, I guess... Raven X Judith, Jade X Legretta... Stay away Dist... Raven, Zagi, Raven, Zagi." And so I continued as Yuri, Rita, and Kazane shared a secret glance about my insanity. Rita looked like she was going to try something... Meaning me. I approached Rita who looked very angry.

"Let's be friends," I said simply.

"You are crazy." Rita turned away from me and, taking the opportunity, I hugged Rita from behind, giggled, and ran off.

"Hey, you didn't hug me. Why?" Karol asked.

"Because I don't want to." I answered honestly, making him frown.

* * *

**A/N: Yays, first chapter done! :3 Anywho, thanks for reading and please review. If you have any questions, feel free to message me. I'll get the next chapter done as soon as I can, which should be soon with spring break coming up soon.**


	2. Crimson Wind

**Ellos! Its been awhile since I've updated this story so I decided to work on it, and it seems like my usual way of writing is really working with this story. If you don't like darkness and violence, be careful with the last parts of this chapter.**

**I don't own Tales of Vesperia, or anything else that is referenced in this story.**

**Please Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

* * *

Looking back now, I'm amazed at how naive I was at the start of our journey. I knew that everything in the storyline would change, but I didn't know how much I would change. The world of Vesperia changed, but I guess that's to be expected of any world where two "Tsubasa"s exist- no, it's expected of a world where even one "Tsubasa" exists.

* * *

Gazing out at the starry sky, uneasiness clung to my heart. The initial thrill of meeting the Vesperia characters had faded along with the sun. One thought repeated itself in my head; simply being here would mess up the storyline. That line, along with the constant headache, created ever-lasting uneasiness.

"Well then, now that we've established that Tsubasa is crazy, how about we continue onto Nor Harbor?" I asked, smiling at the thought of seeing my favorite Vesperia character; Flynn Scifo. The party nodded and Karol did his little almost falling off the cliff stunt while I walked alongside Tsubasa.

"Finally, I can meet Flynn!" I said, grinning.

"You have Dist*!" Tsubasa added. "He's all yours!"

"Still no," I sighed, blushing slightly. "Plus, we don't know how long we will be here."

Tsubasa was just smiling, happy about the pairing that she had made. Looking ahead, I noticed that the bag with the camping set was where we were going. As Karol explained what it was (for the millionth time to me), I was busy thinking about seeing Flynn and was completely unaware of what the spiky-haired kid was saying. A quick nudge from Tsubasa snapped me out of my thoughts when the rest of the group started off towards the world map.

Walking away from the broken Blastia -that Rita had attempted to check yet again- I kept a look out for the bandits and mages I knew were in the area. A group of mages appeared ahead of us and ran towards us once they spotted us.

As the mages came within spell firing range, Rita and I shot a barrage of Fireballs at them while Yuri and Karol charged. Even though they outnumbered us, the mages were quickly dispatched.

Whenever another enemy crossed our path, almost the exact same thing would happen to them; they would be hit with a barrage of spells while the close-range fighters would take them out (if they weren't already knocked out from the spells).

Traveling continued like this until we finally reached Capua Nor, or Nor Harbor. The constant rain only added to the already dank atmosphere of the city.

As the party noticed the wounded civilian begging Ragou's mercenaries to return his son, I remembered what was to happen next in the game.

"Tsubasa, can you cover for me?" I asked my friend before slipping away from the group. I reached the entrance of the alley just as Yuri "accidentally" tripped the civilian, distracting everyone in the party.

* * *

The three red-eyes seemed surprised to find someone other than the dark-haired swordsman they had been keeping track of in front of them. This small hesitation quickly passed but had allowed me time to start casting.

"Oh flickering blaze burn. Fireball!" The words slipped through my lips as I pushed one hand towards the middle red-eye, sending four balls of fire straight at him. As the spell's effect cleared, it revealed the three red-eyes, slightly scorched, but still advancing.

I dodged as the first one slashed at me with its retractable blades, receiving a glancing cut on my arm. The cut wasn't very deep, but it stung like crazy. I just had to hold out a little longer, just until Flynn showed up.

As the second red-eye rushed me, I slipped the bow off from over my shoulder and held it up to block the blow. The weak wood of the bow didn't last long under the pressure before shattering into many pieces, forcing the red-eye to back off. I, on the other hand, wasn't able to back away in time.

The shards of my bow sent splinters into my hands which, in turn, registered as excruciating pain. Why had things turned out this way? I didn't have time to think before I noticed what the last red-eye was doing.

The third red-eye leaped towards me where I was kneeling on the ground, trying to stop the pain in my hands.

It was too early, there should still be about a minute until Flynn showed up. What if he didn't show up at all? It would be most likely that he would talk to Yuri when he saw him, not rush to save someone that he didn't even know was in trouble.

Just before the blades reached me, something snapped into place in my mind. Everything around me seemed to slow down and I could feel the currents of the air cycling through the atmosphere like never before.

"So you're just going to sit back and wait for someone else to save you?" A voice asked in my mind. "That's what _weak_ and _selfish_ people do."

"Weak and selfish, huh?" I asked in reply, the words echoing through my mind, never leaving my mouth. Those words were approaching the level of "giving up", the level of taboo in my mind, something I would never allow myself to do.

I could almost feel the voice in my mind smirking at my thoughts. "That's it. Show those miserable excuses for assassins what we can do."

The timeless feeling faded but never left entirely. I could still feel the cycling winds of the world through my mind. Their silent voices whispered advice through what I would later call 'emotions'. It wasn't words; it was the basic feelings that make up words, the feelings that words are in place to describe.

I rediscovered my perilous position below the falling blades of the red-eye as my mind snapped back into focus, a clearer focus than I had ever felt my entire life. This isn't what I had wanted when I came into the alley; it wasn't what I would have wanted while I was in the world of Vesperia.

My clear mind decided what needed to be done the second before it was needed. Black hair blew past my, now turquoise, eyes, caught in the wind. This was the wind that I had always loved, the wind I had named myself after. I pushed my hand towards the red-eye's stomach, acting on the newly awakened instinct.

No contact was made between my splinter-laced hands and the clothing, but my assaulter flew though the air away from me. This power was amazing, this feeling was intoxicating, this was what I could do, what I had always heard whispers of in the voice of the wind.

A mad grin crossed my face. I felt invincible, I felt… I felt like I was the wind itself, no longer bound to the blood-stained earth. The other two red-eyes didn't seem to notice the change in my attitude, for they both leaped at me at the same time.

The sadistic grin only grew larger, and my eyes twinkled with excitement. Both of my hands stabbed forward as if they themselves were knives, the wind concentrated around them. Armor, flesh, blood, bone, and then they reversed in order. I could feel it all as my hands passed straight through both of the red-eyes, straight through their hearts.

I could feel the howling of blood lust pulsing through my body, an emotion the wind seemed to gladly follow. I watched as the wind blew the bodies off of my arms and tore them apart almost at once. The other red-eye was lucky to be unconscious as the wind did away with him as well.

Even if I had been taken over by the blood lust for that split second, the scene around me was too much. I had never wanted to actually kill anyone. Yes, I had wanted to be special, to be someone that everyone would look up to, but I never wanted to actually do what I had just done.

I looked down at my hands, at my clothes. Not a single drop of blood lay on the feathery outfit, on the perfectly long black hair, on the perfect white skin. Why? Why was I not covered in blood? This wasn't right; the killer always has to suffer from the internal battle after killing.

Blood, the life blood of these people covered almost the entire alley yet I had the chance to walk away perfectly clean. I blinked for a second, everything falling into place. Angels are never depicted as being covered in blood, but they must have killed many times. How else would they have defended themselves?

The clear focus I had felt earlier had faded but, just like the timeless feeling, it never faded completely.

Slowly, my mind calmed down from the state of panic it had reached after winning. Flynn should be in the inn talking to Yuri and Estelle right now but I couldn't go there. How could someone like me, who had just killed, show her face to the future commandant? After picking up a few useful things I found, including a bag of Gald, I walked further into the alley.

* * *

**That a little too dark? Well, it is the best way to spirial off of the game's storyline, so I guess it works. :3 The third chapter should be up soon, with a Tsubasa-chan point of view.**

***Edit* I was tired last night when I finished this up and posted it, so I just went through to fix anything that needed fixing.**

*******Dist = one of the "code name"s that we gave my boyfriend. The first part of this story was written before he asked me out. :3**

******Review Responses :3**

******Sentai-Rider Fan:  
********Its been awhile since I've talked to you, but thanks for reviewing the first chapter and I would still love to look over any Tales of stories you are working on :3**

******Ageha:  
I hope you'll enjoy the rest of this story since it is your first self-insert. Sorry the light-hearted part didn't last very long though :3**

******Sony Ninja:  
I'm glad to have a fellow Flynn X Rita fan on here that will read my stories and review. I hope you'll keep it up :3**

******Runwith... You're name's really long... So... Tsubasa-chan's imouto:  
Thanks for reviewing. :3 Hope you had fun reading about your crazy sister :3**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please, please, please review!**


	3. Crazy Wings

**Hi again :3 As promised, here is the next chapter entirely in Tsubasa-chan's point of view. Hope you enjoy it, and please, please, please review.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Vesperia. Also, any injuries given while you are laughing do not stem from this story ;3**

* * *

I breathed in deeply, and then I exhaled. Boy was it fun to breath! My concentration changed quickly from randomly concentrating on breathing to looking at random sights. I took a long look as the beautiful black that my eyes were transfixed on. You would think from my expression I was looking at the beautiful night sky, but it was just Yuri's hair. I looked at it lovingly. I wanted to touch it. My hand stretched out without me realizing it. I would feel that silky long hair even if it killed me!

"Something wrong?" Yuri asked raising an eyebrow watching my creepy gestures as if I was more dangerous than Zagi. Ha! As if! I don't even hurt mosquitoes! But, creeping, well creeping I could do. I really was born a stalker, and I was proud of it!

"Can I touch your hair?" I asked, with the most innocent eyes I could muster. I hoped my nonexistent cute charm would get the better of him and let me play with that hair. Everyone watched my admiration. Everyone cleared their throats to stop the awkward atmosphere. Estelle turned to me as if she was going to ask me why I was still snooping on the private inn conversation between her and the knights or going to become over-possessive of Yuri's hair. She was too nice to do either of those.

"When's Kazane going to be back?" Estelle asked curiously. Of course she was worried about Kazane. Kazane, one of my closest friends was sane, unlike me.

I decided to use telepathy to answer Estelle's question. I would just have a small short conversation with Kazane.

"When you going to be back?" I thought sent. Then I realized something; I didn't have telepathy! Instead of crying because I lost something that I never actually had in the first place I decided to make something up.

"Well, I don't know… She might be having a rather long make-out session with her boyfriend, or perhaps she ran off to live in a carrot house. But either way, I expect her to be back right…. Now!" I swung towards the door, waiting for something to open it. Hopefully a Unicorn would. As if on cue the doorknob turned, but in the room walked Kazane, not a Unicorn. I made sure to hide my disappointment, with the knowledge that she did come. Wow! Maybe I did have telepathy!

"Kazane, how was your trip to a carrot house?" Estelle asked believing every word I said. Kazane looked down, instead of turning to me and glaring she said. "I'm a bit tired. I'm going to get a room for Tsubasa and I." She answered.

Wow. Something must be really wrong. We were in the same building as Flynn and Kazane wasn't fangirling! That or she masked her feelings a lot better than me.

Why couldn't people just learn to show their insanity? If the whole world was insane we would all be normal?

Kazane pulled me to the inn room.

"Wait, we have to pay!" I told her, I didn't like to jip people out of their money.

"Don't worry. I did." She replied. Weird. Where did Kazane get gald? I mean we were in a completely different world than normal. So where did she get it? She must be a pick-pocket. I knew it! No wonder she has such an aggressive personality, it's to mask her stealthy attitude of stealing money. Wait, that was stupid.

Kazane sat me down on an inn bed. Darn, it's a different room than Rita. I kind of wanted to snuggle with her. I predicted I would have lived a good two seconds before I would need a life bottle.

Why didn't they use life bottles in the Great War instead of Blastia Hearts?

Kazane snapped me back to reality by bribing me with pairings.

"Tomorrow morning, let's split up from the party." She suggested with an expression I couldn't read. That was weird, so I thought I would use telepathy instead. Hmmmm…. I sense splinters…. Wait, no that's my observant attitude NOT telepathy. Geez, I always get those two confused. Her hands were covered in splinters.

This only meant one thing: Kazane liked to create wood sculptures!

"My bow broke." Kazane answered seeing my eyes on her hands. Darn, she didn't make statues! Why was I always so wrong?

"So why are we splitting up from the party?" I asked. She opened her mouth to speak, but I wouldn't let someone else hog my talking time, "It's because we're going to stalk Raven, isn't it?" I said with an optimistic attitude, Raven was my favorite character, because he was dead. I just loved the dead characters!

"Why would we stalk Raven? He's a stalker!" Kazane asked, raising her left eyebrow. I wanted to poke it, but I would just have to dismiss that urge to prove a point.

"I could out-stalk Raven any day!" I replied, proudly striking a pose like a fictional hero. Kazane looked at me as if she had no idea what was going on in my head. And she never will, because even I don't know what's going on in there. It is probably magic or fireworks with leprechauns riding on them.

Kazane head walled heheheh…. I bet she has no idea about the leprechaun parade going in my head at this very moment. "No, missy, we're not going to stalk Raven." She replied.

"Aw…." I groaned, well, I would try to get in a bit of JudithxRaven without her knowledge of it. Because why would I stalk someone without bothering them about a pairing?

"We're going to find Flyita evidence." She replied after thinking it over. My eyes lit up.

"Yay!" I yelled. Weird, it almost sounded as if she was lying, but oh well, pairings for me! I decided to show my appreciation by running around the town. Luckily, Kazane tripped me before it happened. I started fake crying. Then I smiled, jumped up and bounced off the walls and ceiling with my special skills. Kazane, looked at the ceiling then at me. She sighed.

"Come on, let's just go to bed now." She replied. A flash of something crossed her face. Was it guilt? Wait… Why would she feel guilty…. Unless…. I pointed a finger at her in an accusation.

"You support Fluri!" I yelled angrily. No wonder she felt guilty! She had turned her back on Flyita to support Fluri. She gave me a look as if she had no idea how my mind worked.

"No, I support Flyita." She replied. I sighed. Then instantly fell asleep standing up. I don't know what happened after that. All I remember is waking up a few times during the night and hearing mutters in groans in Kazane's sleep as if she was having nightmares. When I awoke I found myself in a bed. Did Kazane put me there? I shook my head softly. I don't know why, just to exercise it probably. I left to find Kazane, who had woken up before me.

I went outside the inn to see my friend absentmindedly staring at the clouds, her black hair swayed in the wind. The same grief like expression was on her face as if she had really become a Fluri supporter.

"Hey Kazane, what's up?" I asked, patting her on the back. She seemed to still be in her trance. I decided to snap her out with it with some Flyita. "Look, Flynn's hugging Rita!" I yelled.

She immediately turned her head to see what I was talking about. Surprisingly enough Flynn was actually talking to Rita. You may ask why in fact, but the answer is simple. I am psychic!

"Knight boy, did you ever look at Halure's Blastia?" Rita asked, probably because she wanted to start a conversation with the man she was destined to be with. Flynn was shocked at being talked to by the mage who had rejected him in helping people.

"No… I never did…. I saw it was fixed, but I never examined it." Flynn admitted "Were you the one to fix it, Miss Mordio?" He asked.

"No, your princess did. I just came along to see if she did an appropriate job," Rita replied. Due to the gloomy weather she shivered.

"Estelle did?" Flynn asked confused.

"Yeah, and I don't know how, but I'm going to find out." Rita replied, determined. She sneezed.

"Getting a cold? Perhaps you should go back inside the inn and get warm." Flynn suggested, genuine concern in his voice.

"I'm fine!" Rita quickly yelled, "I'm just a little cold! Worry about yourself!" Rita yelled, not used to people looking out for her safety.

"Here, let me help you inside." Flynn offered reaching out his arm to escort her. Rita looked a bit confused, defensive and aggressive.

"Fine, I'll go inside," Rita replied, more calmly than before. "But this isn't because you made me! It's my own choice!" Rita yelled in denial. She blushed. Flynn arched an eyebrow as Rita turned away and marched off.

"Now, kiss her!" I whispered from behind him as I randomly popped into the scene. I felt kind of bad for leaving Kazane just standing there as she snooped on the Flyita scene, but I was promoting a pairing and I had serious business to do.

"Excuse me?" Flynn asked confused, and a little red. I furrowed my brow frustrated. Well, at least as frustrated as I could be.

"Don't you know what the word kiss means?" I asked. Flynn nodded. "Well, go and kiss her! You two were obviously meant to be." I insisted. Flynn stood there, blushing and not moving. He finally spoke, changing the subject on me.

"Who are you, miss?" He asked.

"My name is Tsubasa Kage and over here…." I went behind a barrel where Kazane was hiding to witness Flyita and not interrupt them. "Is my friend Kazane Tsubasa. Don't get confused by the similarity of our names. It's completely coincidental. " I explained as if he cared.

"What brings you to Capua Nor?" Flynn asked. Kazane was about to say something sensible, but I didn't let her.

"We stalked Yuri!" I yelled happily. Flynn almost did a face fall. Kazane rushed forward to save her reputation in front of her favorite character.

"She's insane." She explained. Flynn nodded and turned to see if someone had come to save him from me.

"Well, it was really nice seeing you two, but I really need to be going." He explained, "Ummm… I hope you start seeing someone about your problem… I hope you get better." He told me. I smiled widely.

"I'm already seeing a therapist, his name is Flynn Scifo, married to Rita, with three kids." I explained smiling.

"Wha-? How is that possible?" Flynn asked.

"It's not. She made it up." Kazane replied. Flynn nodded a little freaked out. "Well, I think I hear Sodia calling… See you around!" Flynn replied. He shook Kazane's hand briefly and left.

"That was fun." I smiled. Kazane looked down at her hand and I expected her to say _I'm never going to wash this hand again_, but she instead said nothing and went back to looking at the gray clouds.

"Someone's acting like Yuri." I whispered to myself. I left her to her cloud watching to go see if I could find Raven once before we split official from the party. Alas, he was a master of stealth. Raven, I admire you so much in your stalking techniques. Because I couldn't find Raven I decided to go talk to shopkeepers about the world, but mostly randomly creep them out. Kazane wouldn't because she was cloud watching.

I quickly left to spread Chaos.

* * *

**Sorry that is is so random, but that's how Tsubasa-chan will probably always be. :3 Hope you enjoyed it and please review. Every review inspires me to write more. :3**

**-Kazane & Rkbw (Rainbowkittyblossumwings)**


	4. Drifting Wind

**Ello again! Kazane here with the next chapter in my and Tsubasa-chan's twisted adventure. :3 Since I'm not a fan of copying someone else's storyline, I decided to have Kazane seperate from the party (It works amazingly well).**

**I don't own Tales of Vesperia or I would have made alot more Flyita moments :3**

**Please Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

* * *

Even though I was 'cloud watching' by Tsubasa's standards, I knew when she left. She wouldn't get far though, since she had no way of getting to a different town (no matter how much she talks about being able to fly). If I had been in a better state of mind, I would have followed her. However, I was still trying to figure out what to do.

The night before, I had decided to separate from the party because I knew I couldn't be like Yuri and stay after doing something like what I had done. Thinking back to that decision, I also decided that it would be best to leave Tsubasa out of my travels as well. A sad smile spread across my face as I knew that I would leave my precious friend behind.

"Now you're thinking straight," the voice in my mind told me. "You have your job to do and she has her job to do."

"Yeah," I replied through my thoughts. With one last glance after my friend, I turned and walked away as the ever-present rain soaked through my clothes.

* * *

Two people stood between me and my destination. Something like that was not allowed but I wouldn't allow the bloodlust to overtake my senses again.

A single sweep of my arm sent both guards flying back into the mansion's door. So much for being strong assassins; those Blood Alliance people were nothing before my power over the wind.

Now nothing stood between me and my destination. I continued on, turning to the left and going around the back of the house. The two elevators in the side of the mansion were left undisturbed as I made my way by.

Quietly, I trotted down the steps to the dock and from there up another set of stairs and onto the waiting ship. This was where Ragou would run to after Judith showed up and destroyed his weather-control blastia. However, I should have a long time until that would happen and I'll use it to accomplish my goal.

With a quick glance around the ship, I made my way towards the cabin. The door to the cabin was locked, probably to keep the prisoner in and intruders out. Knocking on the door then quickly moving away from it lured an unsure Barbos to open the door, sword drawn and ready.

Unfortunately for him, his large size made it easy for him to get toppled over by the wind. I used the opening when he hit the ground to knock him out.

"Sorry but I don't have time to deal with you right now." I said as the one-eyed man fell unconscious. After double-checking that he was really unconscious, I went to the now unlocked door to the cabin of the ship. Careful not to open it so quickly that the inhabitant would be scared, I looked into the cabin.

A pair of light blue eyes looked at me from within the cabin. Those two eyes held all the expected emotions of a prisoner but the determined kindness in their depths was characteristic to the owner of the eyes.

"Still holding in there, Your Highness?" I asked the blond haired owner of the eyes. No reply came from the person in front of me and, as my eyes adjusted, I noticed that a piece of cloth was in place to stop any sound that might come from him.

"Oh, sorry," I said as I quickly walked around behind the blond boy and untied the gag before setting on the metal that bound his wrists. With a clank, the shackles fell to the floor boards of the ship, releasing their prisoner.

"Thank you," The blond said when he could finally talk again. "May I ask who you are?"

"Polite as always, Ioder," I said with a smile. "I'm Kazane Tsubasa, Daughter of the Wind."

"Daughter of the Wind? How can anyone be the Daughter of the Wind?"

"It'll take too long to explain, Your Highness. For now, just let me say that a Daughter of the Wind assisted Brave Vesperia and the Child of the Full Moon in their quest long ago."

"Sorry," Ioder said as he stood up. "We probably should get out of here. Will you help me, Ms. Tsubasa?"

"Of course, and just call me Kazane, Your Highness."

"Okay, Kazane. Please just call me Ioder then."

"Hai~," I said, smiling. "Let's get going; I don't know how long Barbos will be unconscious."

"Yes. Thank you, Kazane," The blond boy said as he followed me off of the ship. I looked around quickly before leading the prince past the mansion, passing the gate the Blood Alliance assassins had been guarding, and to the inn.

"Go in and go into the room on the left. Flynn should be in there with Sodia and a mage from Aspio, Witcher." I told him before I turned away to leave.

"Where are you going, Kazane?" Ioder asked, surprised that I was leaving.

"I-" I started. "I have some things I need to do. Please, whatever you do, don't tell them it was me that rescued you from Barbos. You might be able to say that the Dragon Rider or Raven did it since they're the type that would. I need to get going now before I'm too late. I'll see you later, Ioder."

"Wai-" Ioder called as I ran off. He would have to follow what I asked him; that's the kind of person he is.

As I left the town, I turned my head to see if the prince had obeyed or not. I spotted the blond walking into the inn and smiled before continuing on my way, slowing to a walk as I got further away from the city.

I continued walking along the path, backtracking along the path I had taken not too long ago. This time, however, I was alone. No random comments from Tsubasa were there to make me secretly smile, no other people were there to help me fight off the bandits, not that I would need their help.

Thinking about bandits, a few of them attacked me along the way to Ehmead Hill but none were able to stand against the power of the wind that was as much a part of me as my own blood. A blast of wind here, a precise slash there was all it took to leave my enemies bruised and battered, stripped of anything I deemed useful: Gald, Gels, Crystals, ect.

After half a day's walk, I reached the base of Ehmead Hill. The knights nodded to acknowledge my presence as I walked past them and around the broken Blastia. I made no attempt to get closer to the Blastia than was permitted; I already knew what it was and why the Dragon Rider had struck it down.

Only an hour or two later, I reached the city ofBlossoms, Halure. The great tree bore an amazing amount of radiant petals and a few children ran around the city, caught up in their game. A brief smile played across my lips as I watched the now peaceful town. This was what most people desired, what they would do almost anything for.

I was distracted from my thoughts when a pink petal drifted across the air in front of me. The petal reminded me of when Estelle had healed the great tree. There had been pink petals falling past her pink hair then. That had been a beautiful image, accented by the glowing of Estelle's power; the power of the Child of the Full Moon.

This time I shook my head to clear the thoughts before something else would distract me. My thoughts had been venturing onto dangerous ground where I couldn't let them go.

Before me, the children still ran back and forth as the mayor of the town watched.

"Not too long ago, they were playing at being that young knight, the one that saved us from the monsters," the mayor commented as he walked over to greet me.

"You mean Flynn?" I asked.

"You know that young knight too? Not too long ago, two people came through here and were looking for him. I hope they found him, it seemed urgent."

'_Not as urgent as the situation I was in at the time_,' I thought to myself. On the outside I smiled, "They found him in Nor Harbor. I traveled with them for a little bit and made sure they were able to meet up with him."

"That's very good. You seem like a very nice young lady. Please, have a look around Halure and if you need anything, be sure to ask me." With a wave, the mayor returned to his house.

I watched as the old man returned to the house that the roots of the great tree ran through. Once he disappeared into his house, I headed to the top of the city where the tree itself was situated.

As I reached the highest area of Halure, I noticed that under the roots –that had been revived by Estelle's power- were two chests. With a smile I went over to them and opened the one of the left to find a Nectar Bottle and when I opened the one on the right, a Holly Bottle was revealed. I put both of the bottles into a bag that I had gotten from one of my attackers along the journey.

'There should be one more…' I thought as I looked around the area. There, just in front of where Karol had used the Panacea Bottle was another bottle; a Life Bottle. I went over and picked the precious bottle up from the grass and put it in my bag alongside the other bottles.

After getting the last bottle by the tree, I looked up at the pink-laden branches of Halure's tree. The sight was strangely calming, a representation of the peace that this city now experienced. Even that peace would be short-lived, with Alexei as the commandant, Barbos still on the loose, and the Adephagos' revival getting closer by the day.

I sighed before turning away from the tree and heading to the inn. As someone that knows who the greatest enemies are, I have a responsibility to take them out. The plans the commandant has must be stopped. Maybe that way, the Adephagos won't be brought about again but that would also mean that the world won't be united as it was after the destruction of the Adephagos… '_Just take it slowly, missy,_" The voice echoed through my mind. '_You'll figure it out, just give it some time. For now, how about you get a different outfit since the party can find you in your current one; it stands out too much._'

"Hai, hai," I replied quietly. "I'll do that after I get a good night's sleep; that journey tired me out."

'_Just don't forget_'

"Yeah, I know." I mumbled back as I paid for a room. Afterwards, I went up the stairs and into the room that the person at the desk had pointed out.

With a sigh, I closed and locked the door behind me and set down my bag next to one of the beds. Once that was done and the drawers were checked for any left behind items, I took off my shoes, turned off the lights and lay down.

'Gets some sleep. In the morning, we'll get a new outfit and continue on. You should know where we need to go next.'

* * *

The morning sun shined over the barrier protected city, turning the blossoms into an array of beautiful colors. There were few early risers in the city but those that were there flitted back and forth around the city. Only one person didn't go back and forth, they waited at the merchant's shop, their feathered outfit streaked with dust from their journey.

The merchant worked as quickly as possible, sewing together materials that their customer had provided, making a lighter outfit. When the merchant finished, he admired his work and handed the outfit to the customer with a smile and thanked them for their service.

'All good?' The soundless voice asked.

'Yeah,' I replied as I took my outfit from the hands of the merchant. "Thanks for doing this for me so early."

"Its fine," the merchant replied. "Though I'm amazed you got the materials so quickly."

"They weren't really rare things so it wasn't very hard." I told him with a smile before turning and leaving to go back to my inn room.

Once I was back in my room, I placed my bag to the side and changed into my new outfit, putting my old one in the bag alongside of the battles and bags of gels that were already in there.

My new outfit was a simple angelic grey short dress with a string wrapped around a few times to keep it in place. A pair of arm guards and socks of the same color and a pair of shoes of a little darker color went along with the dress.*****

With my new outfit in place, a wallet safely secured on a string under my dress where I could access it easily, and my bag packed, I picked up my bag and left the inn.

As I walked down the slope to the entrance of the town, I admired the beauty of the blossoms in the dawn. I knew I wouldn't be able to enjoy the peace of this city for a long time so I soaked it in now.

'Let's get going already,' the voice told me, partially understanding why I had slowed down.

'Right,' I replied and sped up.

With one last look around, I headed out onto the path again to continue to my new destination.

* * *

**Hope I did a good job with that ending :3 I wanted to get this chapter done before tomorrow when Tsubasa-chan will be coming back to school after over a week :3**

*** Outfit pics at kazane55 . deviantart gallery / # / d54qdgw (take out spaces)**

**Review Responses!:**

**Sony Ninja: Thanks again for being the first to review (as always :3) Sorry there isn't any Flyita in here, but its kinda hard when they aren't even with my main character. :3**

**Tsubasa-chan: Of course you approve, it was you that wrote it! :3**

**RwsXXbs: Thanks :3 I changed it back though since people didn't seem to like to genre :3**

**StarTrail: Thank you so much for reviewing all of the chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :3**

**Well then, I'll see you guys next time hopefully!**


	5. Rewind: Twin Winds

**Ellos again :3 I got the idea of writing an in-between chapter when one of my awesome reviewers(Yes, you are all awesome, amazing, unbeatable, and unlike the Graces F characters, you can actually coordinate :3) asked why Kazane was so familiar with the voice in her mind when it had just shown up the night before. Hopefully this will explain some things, as well as Kazane's change in attitude.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Vesperia (If I did, there would be a second one out by now :3)**

* * *

Let me rewind a bit. The night after I discovered my powers over wind, my mind was in disarray. No matter how hard I tried, some of it showed on my face. Luckily Tsubasa took it for something else, something totally unrelated.

I was shocked by the voice that had spoken to me without words as well as the events that had happened. With any luck, I would be able to wake up and find out that this was all a good dream turned bad.

Unfortunately, that was not to happen. The second I drifted off into sleep, I opened my eyes to see a strange, groundless area. With no ground to stand on, I was floating in midair with countless clouds around me, making the area foggy.

In front of me, there was a girl with long black hair that was up in a high ponytail. Though colors seemed muted in the fog, the girl's turquoise eyes shone vividly. Those eyes were framed by her dark bangs and parts of her hair that fell to her waist. A silver tiara with a turquoise colored jewel acted as a headband to keep the long hair out of her face and let the short bangs into her face.*

The same bodhi blastia that wound around my neck was present on hers. Her outfit was complicated yet simple at the same time, making it look beautiful. Pieces of her outfit as well as her hair blew gently in the slight wind that surrounded us.

"Wh – Who are you?" I asked, staring at the girl in front of me.

"I'm the 'voice' you kept thinking about," she explained. "It gets really annoying how you keep referring to me as that."

I blinked in confusion; that was definitely the same voice, but why did she have a body here and not when she talked to me earlier?

"You didn't see me earlier because I am you, not some being apart from you." The girl explained with a sigh as if I should already know this.

My eyes widened in surprise as she answered my unspoken question. '_How did she do that?' _I thought, curious.

"Fine, let me explain. I. Am. You. I'm a part of you, that's how." She seemed to be getting annoyed with having to explain herself.

"So you're telling me that you," I pointed at her, "are me?" It made sense now; all of the times I had heard thoughts that seemed to have a conversation with me, all of the times I knew I would never be truly alone. However, part of me didn't want to accept it.

"I should've done this from the beginning," she said to herself as she reached her hand out and touched her cool fingers to my forehead. Information flowed seamlessly and unexpectedly into my mind. No words were included but the feelings and images were perfectly intact.

The connection broke when I took a step back in surprise as memories and knowledge that wasn't my own burrowed themselves into my mind. I looked up at the girl as understanding started to sprout in me.

"So… that's where 'Kazane' came from," I murmured. "What… what do the people of this world call us?"

"Daughter of the Wind," the other Kazane replied, "Is what we are known on the world of Terca Lumireis. One of our sisters was a companion of Brave Vesperia and The Child of the Full Moon long ago. She died when a horde of the Adephagos' monsters attacked the party. Her death allowed them to survive but they regretted letting her fight by herself. Because of that, she is not included in any of the ancient legends."

"Even if they regretted it, they shouldn't have left her out, right?" I asked.

The other Kazane shook her head. "It's actually a good thing they left her out. If they hadn't, people would know about us and come after our power."

"How would that be a bad thing? Couldn't we just fight them off?"

"Do you want to kill more people like you did earlier? Do you want those that are close to you to be killed to release your power?" She asked. "That is the reason why it is good people don't know about us; they won't try to manipulate our feelings which would, in the end, manipulate our powers."

"I've already killed once and I'll do it again if I have to," I told her, feeling my expression darkening. "But you're right that I don't want my friends to be hurt because of me."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah," I said with a nod. "It'd be better for it to be me that is doing it than someone like Tsubasa-chan. I'd like to protect her, and everyone else, if that is possible."

"Okay," the other Kazane said with a sad smile. "It seems like we think along the same lines. However, for your sake, I hope your path won't be the same as what mine was."

"Huh? Why would you have a different path?"

"I may be part of you now, but with the information I gave you, you should be able to understand that I was once my own person, someone who followed a path full of darkness and sorrow."

I closed my eyes, trying to sort through the info that I had gained to find what she talked about. Eventually, I found what I had been looking for; there was a feeling of sadness and betrayal on the edge of my consciousness, a feeling that I now associated with this Kazane's past life.

I nodded as the meaning of her words became obvious to me. "I'll try to make sure you don't have to follow that path again, Kazane."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "Oh, and calling me Kazane will probably get confusing since you've already assumed that name here. For now, just call me Krystal. That was the name of the Daughter of the Wind who died by the Adephagos' monsters."

"Got it," I said. "I'll be counting on your advice then, Krystal."

"Of course," Krystal replied before changing over to speaking through my mind. '_It'll be best if we talk this way so people don't think that you're talking to yourself._'

'_But I do talk to myself at times!_' I replied, grinning.

'_True, but people here don't know that,_' she retorted but she grinned back all the same. We stayed like that, grinning at each other for a little bit longer before Krystal stepped forward. '_I probably should let you get out of here then; we have a job to do._'

'_Yeah,_' I agreed, the grin reverting to a partially serious face. Krystal smiled lightly before her body turned translucent then disappeared all together, becoming part of me as she had been for my entire life.

'_Thank you, Krystal,_' I told her as the cloud plain faded around me.

* * *

I opened my eyes with the first light of dawn. My dream was as clear as the light of the sun that shone through the inn window. Sitting up, I noticed that Tsubasa was still asleep where I had left her the night before.

'_Crazy girl_,' I thought with a smile as I got out of my bed.

'_You really call people crazy a lot, don't you?_' Krystal asked rhetorically.

'_Well, yeah,_' I replied. '_It's me!_'

'_True,_' Krystal said. I could swear that she was smiling, or at least, she would be if she had a mouth to smile with.

I looked over at Tsubasa once more before quietly leaving the inn room. Once outside, I looked up at the clouds through the relentless rain.

'_So? What are we going to do first?_' Krystal asked.

'Well,' I started. '_To quote the actual game, "There is still the matter of a certain missing person."_'

'_Got it,_' Krystal paused before asking, '_What're you going to tell Tsubasa?_'

'_I don't know,_' I admitted. '_But I think she'll be better off not knowing. She can go have fun with pairings while we do our job._'

'_You know she won't like that,_' Krystal pointed out.

'_Yeah, I know. As long as she doesn't know, she shouldn't worry about it._'

Apparently while I was conversing with Krystal, Tsubasa had woken up, followed me outside, and said something, patting me on the back. Since that didn't work, she used a different (and more effective) method to get my attention: pairings.

"Look, Flynn's hugging Rita!" Tsubasa yelled, instantly getting my attention. I know it's kind of weird, but it's Flyita for crying out loud! How could I not get excited?

I found out that Flynn wasn't hugging Rita, but they were talking, which was progress. I smiled slightly since I knew that Tsubasa would be thinking that that proved that she was physic, even if she wasn't.

Hoping to see more of the Flyita scene, I stayed at a distance, hiding behind a barrel. When Rita turned and went back inside the inn, she walked past me and I smiled when I saw that a light blush colored her cheeks.

Tsubasa then said something that snapped my attention back to Flynn. "Don't you know what the word kiss means?" Obviously, she was bugging him about Rita.

I face palmed just before Tsubasa came over and introduced me to Flynn. Tsubasa said that we had stalked Yuri and I rushed forward to explain to Flynn what was going on.

"She's insane," I told him and got a nod in reply. Obviously uncomfortable, he tried to escape but Tsubasa embarrassed him more before he could get away.

"I'm already seeing a therapist; his name is Flynn Scifo, married to Rita, with three kids." Tsubasa pointed out, making things up.

Now _that_ embarrassed Flynn. "Wha-? How is that possible?" He asked.

"It's not. She made it up." I explained. With a nod, Flynn made an excuse to escape and shook my hand before leaving.

Silently, I looked down at my hand. '_You know you can't be connected to them,_' Krystal told me.

'_I know,_' I replied, looking from my hand back up at the clouds. '_It'll be harder than I thought to leave them behind._'

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it :3 If you have any questions or anything, feel free to put it in a review or message me (I don't bite!).**

******* Outfit pics at kazane55 . deviantart gallery / # / d54qdgw (take out spaces)**

**Reviewer Replies :3 (This is actually kinda fun... :3)**

**Sony Ninja: Yays! Randomness! Thanks for being the first to review again and I hope you'll keep on giving your opinion and random comments are most definitely allowed. It might not have been much, but I hope that the tiny bit of Flyita fangirling helps. :3**

**Rkbw: Does this chapter explain why I ditched you, Tsubasa-chan?**

**RwsXXXbs: Kazane... senpai? *glomps* Thanks so much, imouto-chan :3 I hope you keep your sister safe (and in line :P) :3**

**StarTrail: Hopefully this works as an explanation as to why she doesn't seem freaked out about Krystal(a.k.a. Kazane). Sorry I didn't put anything about it in the last chapter, I kept trying to but I couldn't find the right opportunity to have a flashback. Also, I'm glad you like wind; it is definitely my favorite element out of them all as well. :3**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoyed it and please, please, please review. :3**

**-Kazane Hime**


	6. Not a Winged Cosplay

**Ello, ello! Sorry it's been so long. Here's a chapter from Tsubasa. Read, Enjoy and Review!**

**Disclaimer: Neither Tsubasa nor Kazane own Tales of Vesperia or Tales of Xillia**

* * *

"Kazane! Kazane! Where are you?" I asked yelling at the top of my lungs, looking throughout the rainy town for my friend. Nobody had known where Kazane had gone. Estelle had offered to help for a little while, but with Ioder turning up out of nowhere she had a lot on her plate.

I hadn't stopped the search for Kazane. I could tell in my heart that her emo needed some random to lighten up the mood.

But why did she leave the main party? Didn't she want to be near her darling Flynn so she could go OTP crazy?

Apparently not. Apparently being an emo loner was more important to her.

"KAZANE YOU DUMMY!" I yelled, all cutely and anime like. I was proud at my anime imitation. All I needed was a giant hammer to complete the look.

"How's the search going for your friend and all?" Yuri asked, passing me and deciding to make idle chit-chat. While I was searching he had done far less important things like save a family from taxes by giving them a golden horn. They were now in the process of talking about a corrupt magistrate. Far less important things then I was doing.

"Good." I answered.

"Are you searching for your friend under a rock?" Yuri asked. I was silent as I picked up the tiny rock.

"No...Why would you think that..?" I lied. I put the rock down slowly. Nobody must know of our secret love affair, Mr. Rock.

"I would suggest looking somewhere more sensible. Like houses. Have you tried houses?" Yuri asked crossing his arms. Houses! How brilliant! Who would have thought Kazane might be hiding in a house?

"I was making my way up to houses. You know, starting with rocks, moving to barrels and then going to houses. Then the sky. She might be hiding in a cloud after all." I answered him.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're even trying to look for your friend." Yuri shrugged. "This isn't some big game, you know that right? This is the real world. Being a playful kid won't keep you surviving here." He told me.

That dummy, this wasn't the real world it was a video game, which you play with. The exact opposite of what he thought.

"You're wrong. I'm in a video game." I told him. Now that Kazane was gone, there was nothing to preserve the fourth wall from these animated heroes.

"What?" Yuri gave me a confused glare. He shrugged dismissing me as the normal crazy lady.

"Anyway, me, Rita, Karol and the princess are going to go try to save a little kid that has been kidnapped for his family not paying taxes. I wouldn't ask you to come, but Estelle said it would be more fun with a larger group. You look like you'd be fine for breaking rules, so you in?" He asked.

I bit my lip. Going with him would mean seeing Raven, which I really wanted to do, but I had to continue searching for Kazane.

"N-no thank you." I shook my head. Yuri sighed.

"All right. I'll have to tell Estelle. Make sure not to tell Flynn where we are. He's inside the inn talking with Ioder about his apparent kidnapping. Apparently the dragon rider saved him." Yuri shrugged and left.

Ioder? He wasn't supposed to be safe yet...Someone was messing up plot related things! That had to be someone from the outside world, and that someone had to be Kazane!

I smiled. I had my lead to Kazane!

Only a hop, skip, and a air swim later, I had arrived at the inn. Ioder and Flynn seemed to be in one of the inn room's. I opened the door with my foot, just for fun.

"I'm sorry, but we can't have anyone interrupting this important meeting!" Flynn jumped up as I arrived in the room. I karate chopped him in the head. It didn't do any good and it was about as weak as a mosquito's sneeze, but I still did it anyway. "What was that for? If you attend to use violence against the imperial knights and His highness Ioder I will be forced to arrest you!" He told me.

"I have to speak to Ioder, his majesty!" I told Flynn.

"You'll have to wait. His highness and I are in an important meeting." He told me. I didn't listen to him as he tried to push me out of the room.

"Where's Kazane?" I yelled. Ioder looked at me strangely.

"Flynn, stop." He ordered. Apparently the name meant something to him. "Let me listen to her." Flynn stopped pushing me out of the room. I glared at him.

"Kazane. Where is she?" I asked.

"I don't know who you're talking about." He gave an obvious lie.

"I know she rescued you, please, tell me where she is. She's my best friend and she's missing." I begged. Flynn looked at Ioder confused.

"Is it true that this Kazane rescued you?" He asked. Ioder seemed to be in a tight spot.

"No!" He lied "I have no idea where she is! And she didn't rescue me!" He was obviously lying. Kazane must have told him not to tell anyone she rescued him.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked, trying to be kind and gentle. I guess the kind and gentle look didn't work with my eyes wide and my face two centimeters from his as I breathed like a bull.

"Um...Could I please have some personal space?" He asked. I backed away, hitting my chest and bellowing like Tarzan.

"May I please take her out, your highness?" Flynn asked.

"In a moment." He put his hand up to silence Flynn, "I'm sorry, Miss, I don't know where your friend is." He told me. This time, I could tell he was being honest.

"All right." I answered, "The King shall bid his farewell." I told them.

"King?" Flynn asked.

"Me." I told him.

"You're a King?" Flynn asked, "Oh, I am sorry..." He laughed nervously, I guess he was mistaken of confusing my gender. But he shouldn't be confused. Girls could be Kings too.

"Yes. I am the King of random! AWAY!" I cartwheeled out of there. I could barely hear Flynn and Ioder's last words.

"Let's never talk about this again."

"Agreed."

I had no idea where Kazane was. My only clue didn't lead me anywhere. I considered searching again, but I doubted she was in this city. My psychic Kazane senses weren't going off, and despite Yuri's belief I was looking for her. I had summoned a character to look for her. The character had been Milla. That hadn't gotten her out of hiding so I was certain she wasn't anywhere I could find her.

"Go back to the place you came from." I unsummoned Milla. She disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

I sighed. Although the Vesperia party had been happy enough to help look for Kazane for a little while not wanting to be stuck watching over me by themselves, they had quickly moved onto doing other things that they found more important. Nobody was really helping aid me in this strange world. They became a little too sick of my random to help me find my friend.

"What I need is a vehicle for transport...Maybe Kazane's in a different city...She saved Ioder and went on that boat so maybe she's at one of the port towns!" I decided.

All I needed now was a boat. I had my current theory, I just needed to prove it true.

"How am I going to get a boat, though?" I asked myself. The answer came to me logically: Steal one.

With a jig in my step I rushed to where the boat was supposed to be at Ragou's place. No guards were guarding the area due to Rita's wonderful diversion. Lucky me.

To my astonishment the boat was not docked like I thought, but in the middle of the harbor, floating around. Probably cuz they didn't want Ioder coming back and ratting them out.

How was I supposed to get their attention though?  
And then the idea hit me. Cosplay.

I left the area and went to a shop. Luckily the shopkeepers paid me to shut up and I got the materials that I was looking for.

A couple bits of cloth and a wig later and I looked like Ragou.

"Perfect." I smiled, going back to the previous area and waving my arms.

The boat seemed to notice me and drove towards me.

"Ragou, I was just looking for you. Some girl stole Ioder back." Barbos told me from the boat. I guess without one eye you really are blind. I tried to give my best Ragou voice.

"That's too bad, well, we'll have to bail out of here, before the knights find us." I told him. Geez, he was stupid. He totally believed that I, a teenage girl, was Ragou.

"So we're bailing out?" He asked, as I got in the boat.

"Yes." I answered.

"That's cowardly, men like you are pathetic." Barbos though saw the safety in this plan and ordered his men to man the boat. The boat started moving.

Was this plan really all that smart? No. Would it end in death when I was discovered? Probably. Did it even have a good chance of finding Kazane? No. Was I being an idiot for thinking this up? Yes, but I wasn't as much as an idiot as Barbos.

We left the Harbor and I watched as the real Ragou ran forward hoping for safety. The boat abandoned him leaving him to deal with the knights.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and for reading these little random comments. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please, please, please review!**


	7. Winged Power

**Everyone ready for another Tsubasa chapter? Here you go :3 Please Read, Enjoy and Review.**

**Disclaimer: Kazane and Tsubasa do not own Tales of Vesperia.**

* * *

Barbos was not pleased.

Not pleased was more of an understatement.

Barbos was furious.

"It's your fault that he got away! You're the one who wanted him captured!" He pointed a finger at me in anger, still thinking I was Ragou.

"The little prince got away? Maybe you should have been better for what I paid you for." I pretended to be Ragou and said a jerk like thing. Barbos placed his sword to my throat.

"Don't say that again. It wasn't my fault that some stupid girl got on the ship." Barbos glared.

"And she beat you?" I asked. I wondered absent-mindedly how Kazane got instantly better than Barbos. I mean, it was a hard boss battle with four characters, how'd she beat him as just one? Was it because his strength hadn't been programmed in for that battle yet.

"Reminding someone in the blood alliance about a loss is an instant death, Ragou." Barbos growled, "Tell me how I lost again and I'll sic Zagi on you."

I kept my fangirl squeez to a minimum. Zagi was in the corner of the boat sharpening his blade and laughing.

"Do I get to kill her, do I? Do I? I'd just love to murder someone!" Zagi laughed. He was so amazing.

"Her?" Barbos asked. "You're blinder than me. This is Ragou, a man." He explained.

"Oh." Zagi paused, "Well, I don't discriminate on not including woman and children, so even if you were a girl you wouldn't be able to escape my grasp!"

"For the last time Zagi, Ragou is a male." Barbos told him again. Geez, I guess Zagi was smarter than Barbos. I mean Zagi could tell I had boobs and Barbos couldn't. I mean I didn't spend much time on this cosplay after all. I'm truly amazed that I could make a costume actually as quickly as this. I guess maybe I could make it so quickly because of magic.

I loved being magical.

Barbos continued talking.

"Are we clear that the failure was yours and not mine?" He asked, his blade centimeters from my throat. I will forever regret not doing something random like kissing the blade. Why couldn't I give away my position?

"Fine, fine, yes." I answered.

"What a sniveling worm you are. Without me you wouldn't last a second." He laughed.

_Actually, that's not true. Without Kazane I wouldn't last a second...Wait, that's not true either, I've survived this long due to random, haven't I? _I thought to myself wondering if I could or couldn't survive without Kazane. When Barbos's sword skewered my hat due to still being angry I decided the answer was that I couldn't.

"I'm just going to go watch the water or something, all right?" I told him, trying to keep my random contained in my small little body. It was a hard thing to do.

I walked backwards and went to the side of the boat to cloud watch.

Cloud watching yet again reminded me of Kazane.

"Oh, Kazane...Where are you?" I asked, looking at the clouds. I recognized Donkey Kong in them. He was throwing some barrels at Pikachu who was a mass Dictator.

"You're not fooling me, man-woman." A psychotic whisper was in my ear. I wheeled around to see Zagi standing behind me, his blades wrapped around my body as if hugging me so I couldn't move. I hugged them right back. "I don't care if you are or aren't Ragou. I was given the suggestion to kill and there's no way of escaping it." He started laughing at me manically, "This is so much fun! You're probably terrified! I can't wait to taste your blood!" He laughed

I decided to use my fourth wall breaking power to confuse him.

"You can't do that! This chapter is supposed to be in fun and happy land! It's not supposed to have killing!" I told him in my normal voice. That caught him off guard.

"Confusing me won't do you any good for life." Zagi said frantically.

I hugged him.

"It's all right. I know you just want a hug." I told him.

Zagi was in shock. I don't know if he had ever gotten a hug in his life but the power of the hug seemed to be physically torturing him.

"Augh...AHHH!" He screamed, as if on fire he ran frantically from side to side screaming. Finally he just jumped off the ship and into the water, terrified.

"Zagi! Stop making all that racket, you're giving me a headache." Barbos came out of the room aboard the ship, seeing Zagi jumping off like a madman. He just looked at me, confused on what made his top assassin jump off the ship in actual terror.

"I am not a sniveling worm." I told him, just staring at him. That's right Barbos, I was a hugging worm. I hugged people for a living. You better run.

"I'm just going to go watch the water or something, all right?" He said, looking as if he decided he didn't want to bother me. He just backed away slowly. I smiled and settled into watching the clouds.

Eventually the boat slid into Capua Torim.

Barbos, his men, and I all got off.

"So...Is there a possibility I could buy this boat from you?" I asked, slyly.

"What do you mean? It's your boat." Barbos looked at me skeptically.

I mentally did a victory dance.

"Well, what's the next plan, Ragou, what do you want the blood alliance to do for you next?" Barbos asked. I thought for a moment.

"I need the aqua blastia you have in your sword." I decided in a huge sweep of a kind decision.

"But I need this." Barbos complained.

"Get another one. I'll pay you two million gald for it." I told him.

"No way. You must be even stupider than I thought to think that I'd give you this." Barbos glared.

"Do you want me to use the same power I used on Zagi on you? Because believe me, I don't want to have to do that to you." I told him, meaning every single word that I didn't want to hug him. Barbos looked scared for a moment.

"Fine, but for three million gald." Barbos looked nervous.

"All right." I said grinning, "Send the bill to my residence." We shook on it. He handed me the blastia and I nodded ready for him to send the bill to the real Ragou.

"I'll be leaving to do my evil plans and all now." I smiled, I laughed wickedly and walked away from him and the blood alliance.

"Sir? I've just been notified that Ragou's been captured." One of his men whispered in Barbos's ear.

"WHAT!?" Barbos bellowed. "GET THAT FAKE RAGOU!" He ordered.

I hid behind a barrel and took off my clever disguise.

Suddenly I was a teenage girl again.

The blood alliance ran past me, the teenage girl who looked like just any normal town person.

I gave a sly grin and walked in the other direction.

I'd look for Kazane in Dahngrest and drop off the aqua blastia with the Don so he could give it to Yuri's group when they passed him searching for the blood alliance.

I had probably wrecked a bunch of Vesperia's plot, but you know, who cares? Me, I guess. But I'd fix it later after I found Kazane.

It was happy fun time and I was going to find my friend.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :3 Please let us know what you thought of it in a review :3**


	8. Flapping Wings

**Another Tsubasa chapter :3 After this, I'll be trying to get a bit of Kazane in... Anywho, Please Read, Enjoy and Review.**

**Disclaimer: Tsubasa and I don't own any of Tales of Vesperia. All we own are our OCs Kazane, Tsubasa, and Althea.**

* * *

"Did you hear? They found Magistrate Ragou's body in the port of Capua Nor." People were in a buzz about the news, of Ragou dying. Apparently since in this storyline he had been captured at Capua Nor and was on the scene of the crime, he had been in trouble and used his standings in the council to reduce charges. Yuri killed him then.

I sighed, having looked through town for Kazane already. Where had she gone? Why had she ditched me? When I saw her I was going to take my revenge and force her to read Fluri all day long. It was what she got for ditching her best friend with no explanation. I knew she hated Fluri after all.

"Hey! It's you!" A familiar voice called to me. I turned around to see the Vesperia party Rita had been the one pointing at me.

"Yeah, it's me. The random girl who is going to write mushy fanfic about all of you!" I proclaimed. They made disgusted faces.

"Did you find your friend?" Estelle asked trying to be kind, "We've been looking for Kazane but we can't find her."

"Maybe she got tired of you and left." Rita stated my feelings exactly.

"She wouldn't get tired of me!" I denied, I sighed and my fingers through my hair, "I found something else though." I tossed the aque blastia to Yuri.

"This is..." He trailed off surprised that I had found it, "Thanks." He smiled

"Wait...Does this mean you're going back to the capital, Yuri?" Karol asked

"I think not. Not at the moment at least. The one eyed giant who stole this Blastia might steal it again or other things the Lower Quarter and people need. I need to stop him." Yuri turned to Flynn who was still with him.

"Give this to the people in the lower quarter when you get there." He tossed the aque blastia to him.

"Yuri..." He turned to Estelle, "Estellise. Will you come back to the castle now?" He asked

"No! I want to go with Yuri! I need to see the suffering that the people are going through that have never seen the castle." Estelle pouted. Before Flynn could say anything, Ioder tugged on his sleeve

"Let's let her go, at least for a little while. The one eyed giant needs to be stopped. He kidnapped me after all. He might do it again. As a candidate for the Imperial throne I appoint Yuri Lowell Estellise's guardian." Ioder smiled. Flynn looked down for a moment, annoyed that he couldn't protect Estelle anymore.

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this matter?" Yuri asked.

"Apparently not." Flynn gave a sad smile. "I'd come with you, but I need to do knight work. Take good care of Lady Estellise." And with that he turned away and left with Ioder before Yuri could complain.

"He forced me into this..." Yuri was not happy.

"So where do you think the one eyed giant is?" Karol asked.

"His name is Barbos." I crossed my arms, feeling like a guru with all knowledge of the world. "And he's leader of the Blood alliance." I gave them rough information, I wondered if I should tell them where he was or let them continue on to Caer Bocram to let Karol be fired. I didn't like Karol and wanted to see him in pain, so I decided to tell them nothing. The suckers.

"Barbos, huh? I guess you do have your uses." Yuri smiled, "Thanks again for the aque blastia by the way. How'd you get it?" He asked.

"I pretended to be Ragou who was working with Barbos." I answered.

"And he didn't see through it?" Rita asked

"He is one eyed. I guess the one eye doesn't help sight." I shrugged.

"I guess Ragou was right about someone impersonating him then." Karol laughed. "Did you guys hear about Ragou by the way? HE DIED!" Karol told everyone.

Yuri turned away.

"I know. And I know who killed him too." I just wanted to rub it in everyone's faces that I knew more than them.

Yuri turned back to me with a stunned expression.

"Who?" They all asked

"The sock monster." I told them mystically.

"That's just crazy talk." Yuri crossed his arms, the worry in his face no longer there.

Estelle yawned randomly.

"We better head off to the inn. It's getting pretty late." Yuri decided.

"Sorry." Estelle apologized, "You coming with us, Tsubasa?"

"Nah. Kazane might be in trouble somewhere and where she is I'm sure she's not getting any sleep. So I won't sleep until I find her." I told them.

"That's very noble of you. Where are you going to go?" Estelle asked

"I'm going to search in Heliord and then head to Dahngrest." I told them.

"You know the cities around here?" Karol asked

"Yeah. Because I am a guru." I answered, "I can predict the future."

"Sure you can." Yuri rolled his eyes.

"You and Estelle are going to have a bazillion babies." I used my future telling skills right there.

"We are?" Estelle blushed.

"And Karol's going to be fired from the hunting blades in the next place you head to." I predicted.

"That's not true!" Karol denied.

I laughed on the inside.

Before Karol and I got in a fight, Yuri stepped in between us.

"We'll be heading to the inn, now. You go wherever you're headed." He instructed.

I nodded and left like a ninja.

* * *

I walked. A lot. Also. I realized that on my own my sense of direction sucked.

When I finally got to Heliord the Vesperia party was there as well. That's how slow I was.

"Tsubasa! You're here!" Estelle ran up to me

"Get away from her! She's a witch or something!" Karol screamed, "She knew the future!" I gave him a smile that caused him to shiver.

"Knights arrest you?" I asked

"How did you-?" Rita asked confused.

"Guru who can tell the future." I answered

"If you can tell the future why can't you find where your friend is?" Yuri asked

"Bad sense of direction." I answered honestly. He nodded, as if he understood. "Well, I'm leaving to Dahngrest. Take care of the princess." I waved.

"She knew too?" Estelle frowned sadly.

I left town not learning my lesson.

I didn't bring a map.

Of course when I entered Dahngrest it was being attacked by monsters.

Geez, do I have awful timing.

And instead of doing something noble like attacking. I ran. I was no fighter after all. And the monsters seemed awfully bug like. What if there were spiders? Ew.

I ran in the direction of Ghasfarost. After all, I could deal with humans. Not spiders though. Ugh. Spiders.

Did I mention that not only does my sense of direction suck I'm really slow?

At least I was able to look for Kazane on the way.

And there was no sign of her.

* * *

**What did you think? Please feel free to tell us any comments or questions in a review. Neither of us bite. :3**


	9. Crossing Winds

**Here's the next Kazane chapter! It's longer than most chapters I write so I hope you enjoy it! Please Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

**Disclaimer: Kazane and Tsubasa don't own Vesperia. We only own our OCs Kazane, Tsubasa, Krystal, and Althea.**

* * *

A steady dripping sound filled the background as I entered the shadowy recesses of the cave. Beyond the walls and gate, a steady bustle of people went to and from the large library and research buildings. My heart fell as I spotted the guards in front of the gate, remembering what had happened when the party tried to get though. It might've been better if I had convinced Rita to give me something to help me through the gates but it was too late to worry about that now.

With one more glance at the guards to make sure they weren't watching me, I headed to the side door the party had used the first time they came here. It was locked, of course. I was just getting ready to cut the lock when I heard voices coming from the main entrance. I jumped slightly, blood pounding through my veins in a rush of adrenaline.

Only when I noticed that the voices weren't moving towards me did I attempt to calm down though it was useless. My hands shook as I moved back towards the entrance to see what was going on.

"...your business?" A knight asked, finishing a sentence I hadn't been able to catch the first part of.

"Delivering supplies," a girl's voice answered. I moved closer '_she sounds like she is about my age_' I thought, trying to get a closer look. Talking to the two guards was a girl who was, as she sounded, a girl about my age if not a little younger. She had chestnut hair tied up in a high looped ponytail and was wearing shorts, metal boots partially covered by some sort of material, what looked like some sort of spandex or under armor shirt that didn't cover her midriff, and a loose shirt that was only fastened near the top.

"Alright," one of the guards said, nodding after seeing some sort of paper. "You can come in."

'_Go on,_' Krystal told me. '_Pretend you know her. It'll get us in faster and safer than cutting the lock._'

'_That's... you know I can't!_' I replied. '_I'm..._'

'_Scared? I know you can do it. Are you a daughter of the wind or not? I could always do it for you if you're too scared._'

'_No need._' With my heart threatening to beat its way up my throat, I stepped towards the main entrance. "T-There you are!" I called, walking up to the girl. "I've been looking for you."

The girl looked at me for a second and I gave her a reassuring smile. "Where did you go? I told you to meet me inside, right?" She asked me, looking exasperated.

"I lost my ID," I replied, looking down.

"Well, come on then," the girl said with a sigh. She led me through the gates into the city while I gave the confused guards an apologetic smile.

When we got out of earshot of the guards, the girl turned to me. "First question: ID? Really? I haven't heard that word... Well, who are you?"

"Oops, guess there aren't IDs here," I sighed, mentally hitting myself for it. "Well, I'm Kazane, Kazane Tsubasa."

"Althea Kotland," she said, shaking my hand. "Why did you need to get in here?"

"I need go do some... research," I told her. "And this is the best place I know of to do that."

"It is," Althea agreed.

"Thank you for letting me in," I said with a smile.

"How about you help me with something in return?" She asked.

"With what?"

"I need to deliver supplies. While I do that, could you see how many books you can find in the library about weapon and armor creation and design?"

'_Kazane_,' Krystal spoke. '_Remember what we're here for._'

'_Right_,' I replied before speaking aloud to Althea. "As long as I can work on my own research as well."

Althea nodded. "I should only be about an hour or so. I'll meet you in the library afterward I finish."

"Of course," I said.

"Later, then," Althea waved and walked off towards the main research center.

'_We were never able to go in there in the game_,' I thought, mentally pouting at the fact that I may never be able to see what the inside looked like.

'_Perhaps you'll get a chance later on,_' Krystal told me. '_But for now, focus._'

'_Yeah, yeah._'

I turned away from the path to the research laboratory and started walking towards the library. The mages I past barely gave me a glance, too absorbed in whatever they were doing. '_No wonder Rita can get so into whatever she's working on._' The doors to the library opened easily and silently; anything else could have distracted the mages and scholars.

Within, the library was way larger than I remembered. The shelves lined the walls but there was an entire floor of above the one I was on that I definitely did not remember being there. As far as I could see, there was only one ladder that led up to that floor. The top of one of the bookcases had still been turned into a makeshift inn but there were other bookcases next to it whose tops had also been repurposed. In some cases, empty bookcases had some of their shelves removed and planks and ladders added to allow for people to sleep and move between the different shelves. And, though I couldn't see them, I could imagine by the lack of u of the single ladder that the second floor housed some more bookshelf sleeping areas.

"Wow," I breathed, continuing on after taking it all in.

'_What did you expect_?' I could practically feel Krystal raising an eyebrow.

'_Something smaller._' I walked to one of the closes bookcases, scanning the shelves for anything related to what Althea asked for or to what I was here for. '_Something tells me we'll be here for awhile._'

'_Luckily there isn't a Fiction section. You'd get too distracted if there was._'

'_Hey! I like reading Fiction!_'

'_Hope you like Non-fiction just as much._'

'_Oh joy..._' I sighed and moved on to the next shelf and continuing my scan.

* * *

In the hour that it took Althea to finish with her deliveries, I had found only five books about weapon and armor creation and design and nothing on the Daughters of the Wind. When Althea did show up, I gave her the books that I found and sat down with her to rest while she scanned through the books.

"So, why did you want those kinds of books?" I asked, simply trying to make light conversation.

Althea looked up from one large book. "I'm a blacksmith of sorts; I make weapons and armor."

"If you already know how to, why do you need books about it? And why are you here if you make weapons and armor?"

"Most of my orders are custom orders so I need to know as much as I can about designing unique armor and the best way to forge it. I'm here in Aspio because a merchant friend of mine had orders here but they were busy with other work."

"You're nice."

"What were you looking to research?" She asked, finishing scanning the last book.

"Oh, just a rumor I heard," I lied, smiling. "Nothing really important."

'_Kaza-_' Krystal started but was cut off by Althea talking.

"Do you have a weapon? You look like you'd usually use a bow with those armguards but I didn't see you carrying one."

I looked at her, amazed that she could tell so much just by looking at me. "I used to have a bow but it... broke when I was fighting a few days ago."

"How did you get all the way here without a weapon?" Althea asked, seeming genuinely curious.

"I..." I trailed off, thinking of an excuse. "I avoided the monsters as much as I could and made due with spells the rest of the time."

"You have a blastia?" She asked, studying me. I nodded and pointed to the gem-like blastia on my necklace. "How did you get it? Not to be rude but they can be hard to come by."

"I found it," I said after a short pause. "Lucky, I guess."

"Really lucky," Althea said. She pulled back her bangs on the right side to show a blastia earing. "I had to save up a lot of money when I was younger to buy this one. It's been really helpful with all the monsters on the trails."

I nodded in understanding.

'_Kaza_-' Krystal tried again, only to be interrupted once again.

"Kazane, was it? Were you planning on buying another bow? I'd be happy to make you a new one. It's not often you meet someone in the kind of circumstances we had earlier."

I laughed and gave her a smile. "I'd like that." '_Though I may not need to use it._'

"Great!" Althea said, beaming. "My shop's in Zaphias, though. Would you be able to accompany me there?"

"Of course," I said. "But I'd like to finish researching-"

'_KAZANE!_' Krystal basically yelled, making me cringe.

_'Yeesh, what_?' I asked.

_'You forgot what I told you earlier, didn't you? There **is no** record of the Daughters of the Wind. We won't find anything no matter how much research we do_.'

This time, actually did hit my forehead with my hand. I could be such an idiot sometimes.

"You okay, Kazane?" Althea asked. I looked up to see her face twisted with concern.

"Yeah, just remembered something is all," I told her. "When should we leave for Zaphias?"

"Didn't you want to do research?" She asked, confused.

"Actually, that's what I remembered: there aren't any books on what I'm researching."

"Oh..." Althea said, blinking as she trailed off. "I'd ask what you're researching but I'm not sure I want to know."

"You're probably right," I told her. "Anyways, when'll we leave?"

"Right, that. Since the sun is setting, we'll set off in the morning. We should be able to make it by sundown if we start early."

"Is it really that far?" I asked, surprised. Usually, it only took a few minutes as far as I remembered.

Althea laughed. "You sound like you haven't traveled there before. It is that far so be ready by dawn."

"Alright," I said. '_Guess the whole world is bigger than in the game. Why didn't I realize it earlier?_'

'_You weren't paying attention, huh?_'

"Well then, I'm going to start... catching some 'Z's" I told Althea, getting up from my chair.

"Okay," she said. "I'll see you in the morning."

I waved goodbye to her and headed to the makeshift inn shelves to get a... shelf for the night. As I laid down facing the wall, I could still hear hushed murmurs from behind me from all of the mages, researchers, and scholars reading their books and mumbling to one another or even to themselves. Even though the number of books made me feel at home, the sounds kept me up for a few hours.

'Do you even need a new bow?' Krystal asked me at one point while I was trying to sleep.

'_No,_' I answered. '_But our next stop would be Zaphias anyways, right? There has to be someone that knows about the legend in detail. Even the legend without the Daughter of the Wind could have clues with the holes left behind by the removal of that information._'

'_Just remember we do have a time limit._'

'_I know, we need to figure this out before the Adephagos_.'

'_Perhaps even earlier._'

_'What do you mean?_' I asked but Krystal didn't reply and a few minutes later, I fell asleep, leaving that issue for another day.

* * *

**And done with the chapter! Really sorry it took me so long to finish this x_x. Hope you all liked it! Let me know what you thought of the chapter and of Althea in a review and/or a message! Thank you for reading!**

**Review Replies :3 (Kept forgetting this)**

**Azuri-Chann - Yes, the power of a hug is very terrifying :3 And so far it seems like the storyline is just acting out earlier than usual since the presence of two girls hasn't effected it much... yet. Trust me, I have some big changes planned.**

**RWSXXXBS - Yeah, I deleted the update chapter to make room for chapter 6. Apparently the reviews stay. Tsubasa may be cruel to characters but you have to admit that she is crazy awesome most of the time! Though, I do understand how you feel... Blackmailing, babygirl, blackmailing. Yup, Althea's a new character in here. Not much of a spoiler. Those, I will keep to myself for the time being :3 You do live with this... suspicious girl, right?**


	10. Wind with Direction

**Here's the next chapter! I've been working on it for awhile but got really bus with midterms and essays for school. Well, Please Read, Enjoy, and Review~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Vesperia but I do own the OCs :3**

* * *

_Bright lights illuminated the stairwell as I ran down. I couldn't remember how long I had ran but my legs felt like they would start melting. My feet throbbed in time with the pounding of my heard. Every time I felt like I could stop running and catch my breath, I would hear the voice or catch a glimpse of them. The voice was always interrupted at different times it but it always said the same thing: "Come on now -… It's not like I'm going to hurt you." The tone said otherwise. I only knew what it was saying because it seemed to worm itself into my head as it spoke. Every word echoed through me with every step. Only the fourth word didn't stay with me._

_I was never able to fully see my follower but the occasions tips of blood-soaked wings was all I needed to see before terror sent me propelling down another few flights of stairs. I can't say exactly why my fear rose to such levels but something about the endless staircase, the lights that didn't even bother to blink, and the mysterious thing chasing me made adrenaline rush through my veins. As I started down another flight yet again, my legs, finally worn out, gave away._

'_Kazane!'_

I jolted awake, smacking my head on something. With one hand rubbing my now sore head, I looked around. For a second, I thought the many lights flickering about through the library were the ones from my dream making up for not flickering when I had been in mortal danger but as my mind cleared, I could tell that they were just the lamps that had been there before. Throughout the library, mages sat reading their books or copying down some things from them.

'_It's almost time to go_,' A voice told me.

I froze for a second then realized that it was just Krystal. "Don't scare me like that," I whispered with a sigh.

'_Did you have a nightmare_?' She asked, a slight tone in her voice portraying worry.

'_Perhaps_,' I replied, remembering to answer in my mind instead of out loud... Should that be _our_ mind? I don't know.

'_Either way, you should get going_,' she said. '_The blacksmith girl's probably waiting._'

'_It's Althea_,' I pointed out as I gathered together my things, figuring that she had simply forgotten her name.

'_I know_,' she answered before going quiet.

I sighed and finished getting everything ready. The ladder was slightly wobbly but I was able to make it down with my bag safely. After all, they couldn't exactly afford to something too dangerous with cutting edge research going on.

A few minutes later, after navigating though the crowds, I met Althea at the main gate. She was adjusting her gauntlets and smiled as she looked up and saw me.

"Are you all ready to go?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yep, All good."

Althea returned the nod and led the way out of Aspio's cave. Just before we left, I turned to look up at the roof of the cave, suddenly remembering the fate of this town. I felt an urge to run out and warn someone but suppressed it. If I simply told them now, they would think I was crazy.

'_You can't save everyone,_' I told myself as I forced my body to turn away. As I did so, I noticed Althea looking at me questioningly.

"Just making sure I didn't forget anything," I lied after a moment. It wasn't very rare for me to put something down somewhere and forget about it a few minutes later after all. Then again, not many people knew my tendencies here. '_Only Tsubasa knows me here_,' I thought, suddenly glad that I had left her behind. She would have been able to tell when I was lying after all and if I was to achieve my objective, I couldn't take the risk of letting her in on my plan. Then again, it wasn't like I had much of a plan to begin with.

"Did you?" Althea asked. I looked at her, confused from my previous train of thought. "Did you forget something, Kazane?" She asked again.

"Oh, right," I said, smiling sheepishly as I shook my head. "No, I didn't forget anything."

"Okay, that's good," Althea said, smiling back.

We headed out along the dirt path that led to Halure then branched off towards Deidon Hold. It took a little more that half the day to reach Deidon Hold where we stopped to get something to eat; both of our stomachs had started to complain just as we came into view of the hold. I hadn't paid much attention to eating while I had been on my own, only eating when I was hungry enough to make something out of the ingredients that I had picked up. Now, I choked down a simple sandwich; I had always been picky about food and trying new foods wasn't my idea of fun.

Althea made herself a sandwich as well and smiled at the look I knew was on my face. I couldn't tell if she was trying not to laugh or... something else. People: I can usually read them so well until they go and confuse me.

After gulping down some fresh water from the well, we continued on. As soon as we were out of town, a rumbling stirred the ground. The guards behind us started yelling at each other and others ran about through the hold. Some manned the gates while others called people through to safety.

"The Lord of the Plains," I said, mostly to myself. There was nothing else in the area that would cause that sort of reaction.

"You know about it?" Althea asked. She was standing next to me, adjusting her gauntlets as the possibility of a fight arose. Too late, I realized that as far as she knew, I had never been to this area.

"I-I've heard stories but that's all," I managed after a moment. The Lord of the Plains had to have been there for quite some time and therefore many people throughout the world would know about him.

"Look out!" One of the guards shouted. I turned my attention away from Althea and focused on the Hold again. One of the guards that had been manning the gate lay dazed on the ground and the mechanism he had been using was broken.

"What's going on?" I asked no one in particular as I started heading back towards the Hold, going faster the closer I got. Something was wrong and I knew it; I could feel the panic creeping into my voice.

Some of the guards started pulling people away from the gate and as they cleared, I spotted one of the boar-like monsters pawing the ground. It had somehow managed to get through the gate and attack the closest person, the guard that had been lowering the gate, and managed to destroy the device lowering the gate in the process. I stopped for a moment, watching it. The guards moved to fight the beast and I noticed that the gate was still shaking from a barrage on the other side. It couldn't be long before the Lord of the Plains himself charged the gate. With the large gap of open air at the bottom, he would be able to open it if he got his horns in that gap.

'_This'll be interesting_,' I told myself, stepping forward. One of the guards spotted me and held out their arm to stop me.

"Civilians need to stay back!" The guard, a man a few inches taller than me, said.

"I can handle my self in a fight," I retaliated. From what I could see of his expression, he wasn't convinced. I clenched my teeth in annoyance and pointed at the gate. "Someone needs to stop the rest of the herd from getting through!"

As if to prove my statement, the gate rattled again as a pair of horns appeared under it. The guard looked at the gate in dread as his companions fought the one monster that- no, there were two more boar monsters now, charging the line of guards.

'_Bet they wish that they had put in a Barrier Blastia now,_' I thought dryly.

"Let's go," Althea said, suddenly by my side. I didn't have time to be shocked, though, as she pulled me forward past the distracted guard. He didn't have time to protest before the monsters attacked him. Though I felt bad for him, I focused on the task which was much easier without some guard trying to stop us. Right now, we could either get the Lord of the Plains to withdraw from the gates from this side, go on the other side and drive them off, or we could run away. The last wasn't something I was willing to do and it would be best to do this without getting hurt so that left the first option.

Althea pummeled the horns with multiple blows while I summoned up a quick succession of fireballs. The large monster practically roared, our attacks only annoying him. Meeting my companion's eyes, I signaled that we would have to do it from the other side of the gate if we wanted to have any chance. The gate was, after all, blocking most of our attacks. She nodded in agreement and slipped under the gate

I snatched up a bow and some arrows that lay abandoned on the ground where some unlucky guard had left them and slipped under the gate after Althea. The Lord of the Plains bellowed with effort as he pushed against the gate. It couldn't be long until he pushed upwards and destroyed the gate in the process.

"Hey big guy!" I called, making sure I stood far enough away that he couldn't knock me aside with his tail. **That** would be embarrassing. He turned to me and I saw for the first time just how freaking big he was. It was absolutely understandable why his other name was Brutal with his wicked horns that curved down from the top of his head until they looked like tusks that had just grown out of the wrong spot and made their way back down to their rightful position. Brutal was at least three times my height if not more and with the herd surrounding us, I felt like a mouse in a field with spooked horses.

"Kazane!" Althea yelled from the other side of Brutal. She was still there, luckily; I wouldn't have to fight alone.

'_Why did I even think that I could fight him...?_' I asked myself.

'_Because that is how you are_,' came the response.

'_Krystal! You're talking to me again._'

'_Save it for later. We have a Giganto Monster to beat up. And just so we're clear, don't hold anything back. You won't survive if you do_.'

'_I couldn't trouble you by dying, now could I?_' I grinned, trying to get my mood to be as light as the expression.

I nocked an arrow and drew back, my eyes locked onto my target. With a long breath to calm myself, I channeled aer into the arrow and released it.

* * *

**There we go :3 Sorry to leave off in a fight but I thought that would be a good spot to transfer back over to Tsubasa's point of view if only to keep you interested. Anywho, please review!**

**Review Replies: (Only one review :( )**

**Tsubasa: Well, I didn't know how else to fit her in :3 I'm sure you two will have fun when you finally meet...**


End file.
